This invention relates to terpolymers of maleic anhydride, at least one aromatic mono-alkenyl monomer and at least one 1-alkene having more than 18 carbon atoms.
Maleic anhydride alphaolefin copolymers are well known as are maleic anhydride alphaolefin terpolymers; see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,553,177, 3,560,445, 3,560,456, 3,560,457, 4,358,573, 4,151,069 and 4,240,916. The first four patents describe copolymers and the like anhydride with specific alphaolefins, such as C.sub.12 alphaolefin, C.sub.16-18 alphaolefin and C.sub.30 +alphaolefins. The last three patents describe terpolymers of maleic anhydride with mixtures of alphaolefins.
Styrene maleic anhydride copolymers are described in a number of patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,423,373, 3,277,116 and 3,256,296. These patents, however, are directed to copolymers of styrene and maleic anhydride and do not disclose terpolymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,375, describes terpolymers of styrene and maleic anhydride along with a termonomer having the formula ##STR1## where R.sub.2 is an organic radical containing 6 to 35 carbon atoms, Y is hydrogen, halogen, alkyl or phenyl and X is oxygen, sulphur, carboxy, carbonamido or a chemical bond. In Column 4 this patent describes possible monomers having the above formula, including five alphaolefins from 1-decene to 1-eicosene. The terpolymers as described in this patent have a relatively small amount of the termonomer, i.e., less than 15 mole percent and the example where the termonomer is a 1-olefin no more than 3.5 mole percent.